Cium
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Ino yang terlihat uring-uringan membuat Kiba penasaran./ Semua gara-gara cerita Sakura?/ "Apalagi kau tidak pernah menciumku," lirih Ino tanpa sadar dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Kiba membatu dengan semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi bertato itu. REPUBLISH


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Semi canon/ Out of character/ KibaIno/ Romance/ Rated T/ Shortfict, EYD berantakan, typo(s), diksi abal, minim deskripsi, cerita gagal, dll.

.

.

.

Summary : Ino yang terlihat uring-uringan membuat Kiba penasaran./ Semua gara-gara cerita Sakura?/ "Apalagi kau tidak pernah menciumku," lirih Ino tanpa sadar dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Kiba membatu dengan semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi bertato itu.

.

.

.

**Cium**

.

.

.

"Hei Ino, kau kenapa?" tegur Inuzuka Kiba pada sang pacar yang beberapa puluh menit lalu memasang muka suram, di kencan makan siang mereka di _Ichiraku Ramen. Kunoichi _cantik itu sejak beberapa saat lalu terlihat lesu, kurang bergairah, tidak nafsu makan, seperti orang yang sedang sakit atau banyak pikiran. Ketimbang melahap ramen pesanannya, gadis itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Hmm?" respon Ino sambil melirik Kiba dengan ekspresi kurang berminat.

"Kau sakit ya Ino?" tanya Kiba sambil meletakan punggung tangannya pada dahi si pirang, tuk memeriksa kondisi gadis itu. Ia khawatir, "Tidak panas.''

"Aku tidak sakit Kiba," tukas Ino menepis tangan Kiba malas. Ia nampak cemberut.

Kiba mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Aku hanya malas," sahutnya asal-asalan.

Kiba mendesah pelan mendengarnya, "Kau ada masalah ya?" tebaknya. Dan sepertinya tebakan pemuda itu benar, melihat Ino mulai berminat tuk membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Hmm. Iya."

"Dengan orang tuamu atau..."

"Sakura," potong Ino cepat, "aku sebal padanya, dasar tukang pamer," dengus gadis cantik itu sebal. Kiba menghela nafas berat saat Ino memulai cerita tentang _medic nin _merah jambu itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Dia pamer padaku, dia terus bercerita tentang kencannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke padaku sepanjang hari tadi," keluh Ino sambil menusuk-nusuk gemas ramen yang ada di mangkuknya dengan sumpit, "dan itu MENYEBALKAN!"

Sebelah alis Kiba terangkat heran, hanya sebuah masalah sepele yang membuat pacarnya sampai uring-uringan begitu. Benar kata Shikamaru dan Chouji, gadis di depannya ini terkadang suka mendramatisir keadaan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah mereka berdua memang pacaran?" timpal Kiba santai, sembari memindahkan isi ramen ke mulutnya dengan sumpit.

"Tapi itu menyebalkan Kiba ," Ino menggeram frustrasi, "dia terus bercerita padaku tentang kencan romantis mereka, tentang bagaimana Sasuke yang dingin itu memperlakukannya dengan romantis," Ino mulai bercerita sambil menerawang dengan pandangan mata imut dan wajah mendamba –yang mengingatkan Kiba pada mata Akamaru saat masih bayi, _shinobi _pecinta anjing itu Cuma bisa bengong melihat Ino terus bercerita, "...– dan bagaimana cara Sasuke melakukan ciuman panas itu dengannya," lanjut Ino. Mendadak ekspresi gadis itu berubah lagi seperti sedang kesal lagi, "Dan Sakura... dia menyebalkan! Terus merecoki-ku dengan cerita itu, karena tahu kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan romantis," tuduh Ino emosi, tak mempedulikan perhatian pengunjung _Ichiraku Ramen _yang beralih padanya dan Kiba, "cih dasar _Forehead _tukang pamer."

Sedangkan Kiba? Pemuda Inuzuka itu masih bengong melihat Ino yang bercerita (lebih tepatnya curhat) padanya dengan semangat empat lima yang menggebu, otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna inti dari cerita –curhatan- Ino tadi.

"Apalagi kau tidak pernah menciumku," lirih Ino tanpa sadar dengan ekspresi sedih, membuat Kiba membatu dengan semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi bertato itu.

"Errr... Intinya kau iri pada Sakura?" tebak Kiba gugup sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Ino mendelik, "Tidak," kilahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau marah-marah? Sakura kan hanya bercerita."

"Tapi itu menyebalkan," potong Ino lagi sambil memelototi Kiba, tak suka.

"Kau marah karena aku tidak menciummu kan?" kekeh Kiba dengan seringai jahil, Ino mendelik tak suka padanya dengan wajah merona, "dan kau melampiaskannya dengan marah pada Sakura," tebak Kiba , dan Ino kian salah tingkah.  
"J-jangan terlalu percaya diri Inuzuka, memangnya siapa yang mau dicium olehmu?" cibir Ino berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sesaat ia merutuki kebodohannya yang dengan gamblang curhat mengenai Sakura pada Kiba, itu sama saja dengan menyampaikan keinginan tersiratnya pada Inuzuka muda itu, dan membuat Kiba kepedean dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis seperti sekarang. Eh? Kembang-kempis?

"Hmm?" Kiba tersenyum jahil sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Ino, membuat gadis itu gugup setengah mati dengan wajah kian memerah.

"K-Kiba... jangan me-melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," gagap Ino berusaha mendorong bahu Kiba menjauh. Kiba terkekeh geli melihat wajah ketakutan Ino yang menurutnya lucu, jauh lebih lucu dari wajah _blushing _Hinata saat bertemu Naruto.

"Kau bilang kan aku tidak pernah menciummu," goda Kiba dalam bisikan. Tak peduli pada pandangan aneh para pengunjung _Ichiraku Ramen _atas apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Ino.

Mata Ino melebar, dengan tubuh yang kian condong kebelakang, ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh kiba yang ingin menempel padanya.

"..."

"Bagaimana...," Kiba menyeringai licik ketika Ino mendadak menangkap dan meremas ujung jaket hitamnya tuk menahan beban tubuh gadis itu yang terhuyung kebelakang akibat ulahnya, "... kalau aku menciummu sekarang?"

'_**Deg!'**_

'_**Blush.'**_

Biru langit itu membelalak lebar mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, disertai wajah cantiknya yang sekarang sudah merah padam.

"Bagaimana... Ino?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan suara dan seringai seksinya.

Ino membatu.

"_Dicium? Kiba? Ichiraku Ramen? Ciuman panas yang seksi? Dan... err... tempat umum?" _batin Ino berusaha mencerna kelakuan aneh kiba padanya saat ini. Wajah tampan itu makin dekat pada wajahnya, dengan tatapan sayu. Ia merasakan tangan Kiba sudah beralih ke punggungnya tuk menahan beban tubuh mereka. Dan... "_Well kau memang tampan Kiba-kun." _

_Oh shit! _Ino tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Wajah Kiba dalam kondisi seperti ini terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan, masa bodoh dah dengan orang-orang yang ada di _Ichiraku Ramen _yang bengong melihat keduanya, bahkan wajah Kak Ayame dan Paman Teuchi ikut-ikutan memerah melihat adegan Kiba dan Ino. Dunia hanya milik berdua, milik Kiba dan Ino.

Ino mulai menutup matanya ketika wajah Kiba tinggal beberapa _centi _lagi menggapai wajahnya. Bayangan akan cerita Sakura tentang 'ciuman panas' nan mesra, antara murid _Godaime-Hokage _itu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kini berganti dengan bayangan ciuman panas yang tak kalah mesranya antara dirinya dan Kiba, dengan _background Ichiraku Ramen. Oh... so sweet!_

Baik hentikan dulu khayalannya, karena sekarang Ino terlihat kebingungan, bibir Kiba yang seharusnya menyentuh bibirnya beberapa detik lalu, tak kunjung dirasakannya. Sebelah alis Ino terangkat tinggi?

"_Ada apa dengan Kiba? Katanya dia mau menciumku?" _batin Ino sembari membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip. Dan... Eh?

Ino _sweatdrop _bukannya segera mencium pemuda itu malah mengendusnya? Mata Ino membelalak lebar melihat Kiba yang sedang mengendus daerah lehernya dengan wajah serius, seperti baru menemukan sesuatu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Ino.

"Mmmfmmfh... aku sedang menciummu," sahut Kiba polos dengan hidung kembang-kempis mengendus tubuh Ino. Ino bengong.

"_Jangan katakan kalau kau tidak bisa membedakan antara mencium dan mengendus, Kiba no baka!" _batin Ino menjerit.

"Dan..."

"..."

"... –aku mencium bau yang tak enak Ino."

Eh? Wajah Ino kembali memerah mengingat sesuatu. Ia mulai menyesali kenapa kekasihnya harus pemuda yang memiliki penciuman yang tajam?

"Asem," tambahnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wajah Ino sekarang merah padam, ia mendidih merutuki kebodohan kekasihnya.

"Kau belum mandi ya?" tanya Kiba lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa menatap Ino yang sudah mendidih dengan kedutan samar yang muncul di kepala pirangnya, ia tak sadar telah merusak suasana romantis yang diimpikan Ino beberapa saat lalu, "Ino?"

'_**Siiing.'**_

'_**Krik...krik.'**_

"In... hei apa-apa..."

'**Buagh!'**

'**Gubrak!'**


End file.
